Jack Frost
by BartAllenFangirl
Summary: Jack is the newest member of the team. No one knows who he was or where he came from and he sure isn't going to tell anyone. He'll act like the little imp he named himself after and forget about his past, but for how long? Uh, yeah, never been good with naming or summarizing .
1. Chapter 1

The boy sighed happily as the cold wind whipped at his skin. Snow fluttered around him gently, calmly causing him to smile. In the lone light of the street lamp a trail glistened, starting from his eyes and leading to his chin. New, warmer droplets continued to fall, but soon they to froze. He cast a glance to an apartment building not far away. The window he looked at was high up and glowed dimly. He could see to figures fighting like always. He let out a laugh like sob at the thought of his parents. They wouldn't notice if he were gone, okay they would but it's not like they would care. His father never listened, always argued with him, made everything the boy told him a joke, and treated him like a child instead of sixteen. Then there was his mother, always telling him he's a fuck up, that he had an attitude problem, that everything was his fault, she didn't really care about his grades, she just wanted the to keep the school out of their personal lives. He couldn't trust either of them.

A gentile look appeared as he glanced down at the dark, running water below that sped under the bridge. The river was decorated in spots of grey as, in the night, ice floated down. Snow, ice, the cold, that was what the boy could trust. The cold wind was always there to hug him better, ice he could trust, snow he could confide in, frost was his best and only friend. He never even looked back as he jumped into the loving embrace of the freezing water.

He woke up and looked around. He was in a medical room. Confusion etched itself onto his face.

"Hey there." Greeted a boy. Blinking sleepily he turned his head to see a red head.

"Who're you? Where 'm I?" The boy mumbled out.

"I'm Kid Flash. You're at the med bay in Mount Justice."

"Why 'm I here?" Kid Flash smiled a little.

"We couldn't really take you anywhere else. You froze everything you touched. Sorry but we had to put that collar on. It nulls your powers." The boy blinked in shock. Kid Flash frowned.

"You didn't know?" The boy shook his head slowly, "Then you're new to your powers or you've forgotten… Do you know what you look like?"

"My hair is brown." Kid Flash frowned and sped out and back then handed the boy a mirror.

"I also let them know you're up." Kid added. The boy nodded then looked at his reflection. His hair was a very few shades lighter than snow and his skin was white with a blue tint. His eyes looked like the icicles that he always saw hanging from lampposts. He just stared. He only stopped when the door opened. In came the Batman and Robin. He tensed. Automatically Kid Flash relayed all information he had gotten from him.

"So do you have a name?" Robin asked as Batman checked the equipment. He opened his mouth to reply but closed it and thought hard. Did he have a name? No the boy he used to be had a name. He shook his head no.

"Well do you have any in mind?" Robin asked patiently. He thought about all the information he had been given then spoke.

"Jack. I like the name Jack." Robin and Kid Flash grinned.

"Jack Frost it is." Kid Flash said nodding in approval.

"But I never-" Robin gently cut him off.

"But you were thinking it right?" Jack tried to hide the small blush on his face. Robin laughed lightly and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" Jack said with a mock glare. Robin smiled to him.

"You seem well enough to leave soon." Batman spoke. Batman looked to Jack.

"Since you don't have anywhere else to go at the moment I suggest you take up residence here until you can control your powers." Jack nodded in agreement.

"Until you have control over your powers you will have to wear the collar when not training. "

"Okay." Batman turned and looked at him, studying him.

"Is there any particular reason that they found you in a river?" Jack shrugged.

"I like the cold." It wasn't a lie but it wasn't exactly the truth either. Batman seemed to let it go for now.

"Why don't you show him the cave and introduce him to the others when they arrive?" he suggested.

"Kay." Robin said jumping down and waited for Jack to stand up. Jack stood and stumbled a little. Kid quickly helped him regain his balance before the trio left the room.

AN: I only do one disclaimer per story because it won't change either way. So I do not own Young Justice but I DO own my character Jack Frost. So not really sure what to say for this um... I'm going to try so there won't be any romance and if there is it will be between characters that YJ already shows having a romantic relationship or my OC's meaning OCxOC NOT OCxCharacter. I MIGHT add another of my OC's in later chapters. Uh... Please review they make me happy. Nice once brighten my day and flames i can use to burn stuff so that brightens my day too. Comments on how I can improve are welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

He and the other two were eating in the kitchen when the others arrived. The first was a blonde girl and a red head. Next was a black haired boy and the last had gills.

"Who's the kid?" the blonde asked.

"Guys this is Jack, Jack Frost. Jack meet the team. The blonde is Artemis; the red head is Megan also goes by Miss Martian, That's Conner or Superboy. And this is our leader, Kaldur a.k.a Aqualad." Kid Flash introduced everyone.

"Hello." Kaldur greeted. Jack gave a skittish smile.

"So how did they find you? Did you accidentally freeze something?" Artemis asked. Jack frowned and thought about how he had been found and what he did to get there. A dark empty feeling began to fill him and his heart panged with sadness and dread. What would happen if they found out? There were so many possibilities, some better than others, but all of them scared him some way or another.

"Dude you don't just ask people that!" Kid scolded Artemis.

"Why shouldn't I ask?" She yelled back.

"It's not really your concern. We didn't ask how you joined." He shot back. All Jack could do is blink in shock. No one had EVER stood up for him before. A sharp whistle got them to shut up. Robin removed his fingers and glared at the two.

"Will you both STOP? Wally's right Artemis. It's non of your business and IF he decides to tell you then it's his choice." Artemis, with a glare, started sulking. Jack dully noted that Kid Flash's name was Wally while Robin then turned to the red head.

"You didn't have to yell like that." Wally opened his mouth to argue but Kaldur beat him to it.

"He is right. Sorry about that." Kaldur said to Jack. He, like the others, mistook the look of shock, for surprise over the two teammates fighting.

"They fight a lot." Megan explained. Jack frowned when she said that. They fight a lot? Would they fight like his parents did? Were the thoughts that ran through Jack's head. Megan could feel the unease from the boy.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Huh?" Jack asked snapping out of his thoughts, "Oh nothing just thinking." Jack smiled though Megan could see the troubled, almost scared look in his eyes. She wasn't the only one either. Robin and Wally saw the look. They had seen it so many times.

"So what do you guys do around here for fun?" Jack asked changing the subject. Kaldur noticed Jack directing the conversation from himself and helped.

"There are two large gyms to practice in. There's a pool, track, obstacle course among other things. There are also several book cases." Kaldur supplied.

"We also head to the beach and play video games." Added Wally.

"Well I cook." Megan said. Jack turned to Conner who hadn't said a word yet.

"What about you?" Jack asked with a tilt of his head and curiosity dancing in his eyes.

"Watch TV or play with my pets." Jack's eyes lit up.

"What do you have? I was never able to have any pets." The only pet he ever tried to have his dad had gotten rid of while he was at school.

"A wolf named Wolf and Sphere."

"We still aren't really sure what Sphere is." Artemis said.

"Can I meet them?" Jack asked practically begging. Conner raised an eyebrow and slowly nodded.

"Okay." Jack shouted happily and jumped up from his chair. Conner blinked in shock over Jack's excitement while the others chuckled. A small nudge from Kaldur got Conner leading Jack to meet the special creatures.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxX

AN: So not all chapters will be updated as quickly as this one was, just a heads up. I didn't go to school today so I had the time. Soooo... a few days ago I was thinking about Ben 10 and everyone who knows that show knows Kevin E. Levin right? Well, my Band Director's name is K. Levin too. It's creepy how they both have a first name starting with Ke and ends in Levin...


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was petting Wolf's head with a large grin when Batman came in.

"Come with me." Was all he said before turning. Jack quickly stood up and ran after him.

"Later Con!" He yelled to the boy. Jack hummed happily ignoring the fact that it was getting on Batman's nerves. They arrived to one of the training rooms. There was a blonde haired woman who wore a thick coat; a man with short blonde hair and wearing an orange scale like shirt and the last was a red robot looking person. Jack tilted his head as he studied them.

"Jack these are Black Canary, Aquaman and Red Tornado. They will teach you how to control your powers and monitor you while you train."

"Hey! Nice to meet you!" Jack said with a large grin. Black Canary smiled to him.

"You're definitely a happy one." Jack shrugged still grinning. They turned and looked at Batman when a frown appeared on his face.

"Go do what you have to, we got the kid." Canary said. Batman nodded before turning and leaving. Canary turned back to Jack.

"First things first. We need to get that collar off." Red Tornado walked over and pressed a few buttons. The collar came off with a click and as soon as it did the area around him started covering with ice. It quickly spread but once it got about thirty feet away it began slowing down though it didn't stop till the whole room was covered in a thin layer of ice.

"Okay so first we need you to try and focus in on your power. Try to find the part of yourself that feels different than the rest. It could be your hands, your feet or even your head." Aqua man instructed. Jack closed his eyes and focused. He could feel the ice running through his veins. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration. The part of him that felt coldest was where all the blood gathered, his heart. He could feel the coldness emanating strongest from there.

"It's coldest at my heart." Jack spoke as he opened his eyes.

"Interesting." Aquaman mumbled then louder, "Okay I want you to try and channel the cold to your hands. See if you can cause anything to appear." Jack did as the man asked and yelped as it caused a small blizzard. Jack blinked owlishly to the elder members.

"We definitely have our work cut out for us." Canary said.

It was two months later and Jack was finally able to take the collar off. He had been practicing relentlessly every chance and with the guidance of the others he was soon able to walk around without freezing everything though he was still unable to go on missions.

"Hey Jackie!" Robin yelled running over. Jack scrunched his face in playful annoyance.

"What is it short pants?" He smirked as Robin scowled.

"Remind me to kill Wally for telling you that." Jack laughed.

"No way. What would we do without him? I mean we have to blame SOMEONE."

"What? I'm just a scapegoat to you?" Wally asked as he walked in. Jack laughed.

"Of course not." Robin said. Wally nodded.

"You're also our dummy" Wally glared at the youngest boy.

"Come on Wall man, you know we love ya." Jack said nudging the speedster. Wally grinned and wrapped his arm around Jack.

"Least I know someone cares."

"Yeah because I helped you yesterday when you were stuck totally means I don't care." Robin said sarcastically. Wally chuckled and pulled Robin into a one armed hug.

"Thanks for that dude."

"So you going to introduce me?" a guy asked. Both Robin and Wally perked up. Wally sped away and Robin ran after. Jack turned to stare in curiosity at the red haired teen that Wally and Robin were hugging.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"I heard there was a new team member and I was curious." The other said with a shrug.

"Sooo who's the Carrot top?" Jack asked strolling forward. The boy frowned at him.

"Carrot top?" he questioned. Jack shrugged with a smirk.

"Well I can't call you Ginger, that's Wally."

"Jack this is Red Arrow, Red this is Jack Frost." Robin introduced while Wally pouted at being called Ginger. Red hummed as he looked at Jack with narrowed eyes.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Red raised an eyebrow at him.

"You aren't getting angry?" he questioned. Jack gave a lazy smile.

"Nah man! Why get angry? We should be spreading the love! Peace on earth and all that Jazz." Red Arrow looked at him then blinked once before sighing and closing his eyes.

"You're messing with me right?" Jack laughed and placed a hand on the taller boy's shoulder.

" 'Course I am dude." Red smirked as he opened his eyes.

"I can see why you get along with Rob and Wally so well." Jack tilted his head as he slipped his hands into his jeans.

"You guys hungry? I made some food." Wally's eyes lit up.

"Really? Sweet!" He ran off the kitchen. Robin groaned and ran after the younger red head while mumbling to himself.

"Let me guess, this is the part where you threaten me about doing anything that could harm the team?" Red Arrow shrugged.

"Obviously not if you already know. Besides you haven't given me a reason yet to mistrust you." Jack laughed lightly, nervously, as he started thinking of his past.

"You okay?" Jack hummed before nodding.

"Yeah, just…dwelling in the past." Red raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off.

"We better head to the kitchen before everything gets eaten." Roy spoke the led the way. Jack sighed in relief that Red hadn't asked any more questions. When they got to the kitchen Wally was eating the last brownie.

"Wow that tasted good." Robin appeared in front of the two.

"I managed to save you guys one." Robin handed them both one while he ate his own. They were walking into the living room while talking when Jack heard it.

"In other news there has still been no word on the missing boy from New Moon City. The boy, sixteen-year-old Matthew Dole, was last seen by his classmates at December 18th when the boy seemed to have a mental break down and proceeded to run out of the school. Reports say that neighbors passing had seen him standing just outside the apartment building not making any move to leave or enter. They say he had stood there from noon to about 8 o'clock. Police are still searching the surrounding are for him. This is a picture of the boy."

They entered just in time to see the picture of the boy: Short slightly messy brown hair, a strained smile on a thin face pale face, and his green eyes had lifelessness to them.

"He was last seen wearing a black sweater, blue jeans and red high tops." Finished the reporter. Jack's stomach churned and he couldn't finish the brownie. Silently he gave it to Wally before sitting on the sofa. Quietly he was glad those bullies had stolen his sweater before he had jumped.

"Oh I hope he's okay." Jack dully heard Megan say. Artemis snorted.

"Kid obviously has issues. Standing outside in winter for that long." Jack saw Conner whisper something to Robin.

"How about we not dwell on things we can not actively give our service to." Kaldur interrupted.

"Kal's right. All we can do is keep an eye out for the kid." Roy added. Jack forced himself to relax. He didn't want any of them to find out.

'Though that might be too late.' He thought glancing at Robin and Wally through the corner of his eye.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**A.N: Sorry it's been so long. I've been having writers block and now i'm writing my own story and I got motivated to write more of this along with my Avengers Young Justice story. Hopefully I'll get more chapters up quicker.**

_**So I was thinking after this story about doing one with Young Justice OC's and maybe sending the real YJ team to their universe. What do you think? Please tell me.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Jack hummed as he walked through the hall. It was… peaceful. Whistling he wondered through the place, frosting a vase of flowers as he passed. The team was out on another mission, leaving him free run of the place. A small grin appeared as an idea struck him. Focusing his powers he created ice that covered the ground. With a running start Jack skated down, freezing more ground as he went. Twirling around at the end he laughed happily, for the first time in too long. Turning up the heat to melt the ice Jack immediately regretted it, as he became light headed and ill. Collapsing onto his knees he tried turning it off but his fingers just barley brushed the bottom on the panel. Jack cursed himself as he fell to his side. Each blink, and more darkness covered his vision until it was all black.

Blinking his slivery blue eyes open he noticed he was in the med bay. The whole room had been frozen. Jack cursed himself again before pushing himself up. He decided it would be best just to sit quietly and wait for someone rather than push himself. Not long after the door did open but it was two people he had really not wanted to see when he first awoke.

"WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING?" yelled Canary as she followed Batman. Jack flinched from the shouting. Canary continued her angry yells not noticing Jack's reactions.

"Canary, go check on the rest of the team." Batman ordered. Canary was about to argue but a quick glare and she was off. Batman quietly finished writing something while Jack fidgeted in the silence. He wasn't used to this, he was used to screaming and shouting not this.

"I'm sorry." Jack blurted out while staring at the bed sheets. Batman turned and stared a moment before speaking.

"You scarred the team quite a bit." He started, "It was a good thing Robin took control of the situation otherwise it could have been a lot worse." Jack nodded glumly, still angry with himself.

"I didn't think the heat would have affected me that much." Jack admitted with a sigh.

"…There is a possibility that you could control your abilities so that the heat doesn't affect you, or at least not as severely. Though that will take much more training." Batman informed. Silence descended once again before Batman spoke.

"There was a different reason you were in the river." It wasn't a question, "…It's not a good idea to keep everything… locked up. It could cause problems in the future." Jack nodded in understanding. With a quick nod Batman head to the door. Batman left only for the others to rush in.

"Are you okay?"

"What were you thinking?"

"I thought for sure you were a goner!"

"I am glad you are well."

"Guys! One at a time!" Robin shouted. Wally zoomed up and hugged Jack.

"Dude I thought you were a goner! Man I'm glad you're okay!" Jack awkwardly patted Wally's back only to lose use of his arm as Megan hugged him.

"Are you okay?" Megan asked with worry.

"I'm fine, but I can't really breath." Both red heads quickly let go smiling a little sheepishly. A hand on Jack's shoulder caused him to look to see Kaldur.

"I am glad you are well." The Atlantian repeated with a small smile. Jack gave one in return and turned to Robin.

"Thanks." Robin waved it off.

"It's no problem, I'm just glad you're alright. You still need to stay in bed and rest for a while." Robin added as an after thought.

"What were you thinking?" demanded Artemis cutting anything else off. There was an anger burning in her eyes that made Jack uneasy.

"I-I w-wasn-" Jack stuttered out.

"That's right you weren't thinking!" Artemis yelled, "You could have died from that!"

"I didn't mean too." Jack whimpered out, now wishing that it were Canary instead yelling at him.

"Artemis that is enough." Kaldur interrupted in his you-have-to-listen-I'm-the-leader voice. Artemis huffed but didn't continue.

"Do you have anything to say?" Robin asked Conner. Jack curled into himself a little as the silence grew again. A few moments later and,

"Don't do it again." Conner ordered. Jack gave a weak smile and a small nod.

**A.N: Sorry it's been so long, I lost all my other documents because my grandma broke my computer. She LEFT it on the FLOOR. I was so ticked off... Anywho! I lost my progress with this chapter and had to do it all over. Hope you like it.**


End file.
